


Expectations

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Expectations only bring hope or the death of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

When he was a little boy, Merlin always thought that when he'd grown up, he'd no longer have to hide his magic. He'd be Ealdor's hero, perhaps even Albion's, a sorcerer fighting against injustice, beloved by all. No longer a monster, no longer hiding who or what he was. Sometimes, too excited to sleep, the very thought kept him up at night. He'd finally be able to share his magic with the world.

Years later, as he watched Arthur's body floating away, and before the punch of grief tore him apart, Merlin realized that his childish wish had come true. He no longer had to hide who or what he was.

But it didn't matter. Expectations had destroyed that little boy, expectations of a glorious destiny destroyed the man, too.

He just hoped that waiting for Arthur's return wouldn't destroy that last vestige of humanity still beating in his breast.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: time for some angst. I would like to say I was sorry but it would be a lie.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; BBC and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
